In connection with the formation of packages or palletized loads comprising elongated articles, such as, for example, lumber products, and more particularly, elongated wooden boards used for constructing decks or similar structures, it is often the case that the boards are shipped, handled, transported, and subsequently stored, in accordance with well-known, conventional techniques or arrangements wherein the boards will be subjected, for example, to gravitational forces which will act along the longitudinal extents of the boards so as to tend to cause the boards to droop or sag at, for example, longitudinally central portions thereof. Still further, it is a significant problem within the wood or lumber industry that such prolonged sagging or drooping of the boards over extended periods of time, such as, for example, during shipping, handling, transporation, and storage of the boards, will tend to induce permanent warpage or deformation into the boards thereby rendering them, at worst, totally unsuitable for their intended usage, or at best, difficult to work with in connection with the construction of, for example, deck or similar structures.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved arrangement or technique for arranging packages or palletized loads of such elongated lumber products or boards, in preparation for the shipping, handling, transportation, and storage of the same, wherein, for example, the elongated lumber products or boards will in fact be adequately supported throughout the entire longitudinal extents or lengths thereof such that the elongated lumber products or boards will not in fact be adversely affected by such gravitational forces acting thereon. Accordingly, the elongated lumber products or boards will not experience sagging or drooping along the longitudinal lengths or extents thereof, particularly at or within the longitudinally central portions thereof, so as not to, in turn, experience permanent warpage or deformation which would otherwise render the elongated lumber products or boards useless or at least substantially difficult to use.